Vinculum Per Cruor
by Faggot4lyfe
Summary: Severitus' Challenge based drabble. No slash as of right now. Title is in Latin, story is not. R&R. Every time you flame me, a kitten is burned. Complete because nobody is reviewing and I have no inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi im going to do some drabbles that are Snape/Harry centric. i like drabbles & one shots & such because i cant commit to shit. no slash btw (between Snape & Hazzah-oops wrong Harry-i mean) bc thats just weird lul

if you dont understand the hazzah thing then asdfghjkl & you call yourself a directioner.

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the copyrighted title Harry Potter. Any familiar content within this _**fanfiction**_ (fanfiction because it's fake) belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I've made no profit in writing this story. It is simply my take on Severitus' Challenge. 'Cuz, like, yolo, niqqa.

ok on with the story~

Jealousy

It was never not obvious that the greasy Potions Master was jealous of James Potter. Even with the man being deceased, he had still envied him. At least, up until now.

Oh, could you imagine the look on Potter's face when he found out his spawn was, in fact, not his at all.

Harry _Potter_ was the only living being that James Potter had any relation to. But Harry _Potter_ does not exist. He never had.

It was Harry _Snape,_ Severus' bastard, the entire time. Harry _Snape_ defeated the darked wizard of all time when he was a baby. Harry _Snape_ was the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry _Snape_ was the one who every witch and wizard adored and respected. Of course, when and if this new discovery was ever released or leaked to the public, Severus bet the boy would never be trusted since his father was a known Death Eater.

But still, the wizard couldn't help but allow himself a smug smile.

He hated hated Potter for stealing what should have been his when really, Potter should hate _him_, because he had nothing that was actually his.

_Ah, Severus_, he thought, his smug smile growning bigger, _you really had nothing to be jealous of._

Fin.

A/N: this took me like 40 minutes to write because i got distracted oops. see? no bloody committtttmmmmmmentttttt. oops again.

Well yeah. want more? review. or don't. i'll still post more anyways. when you have your main & back up blog both on post limit you have to do something bc you have no social life. & it happens like legit every day well oops i guess bye.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: drabble two. i got post limit on both blogs at 4 fucking am. so idk.. but yeah. I'M MAKING THIS IS SAD.

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the copyrighted title Harry Potter. Any familiar content within this _**fanfiction**_ (fanfiction because it's fake) belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I've made no profit in writing this story. It is simply my take on Severitus' Challenge. 'Cuz, like, yolo, niqqa.

Love

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called over his shoulder. "Hurry! We're going to miss him! And he'll kill him!"

He skidded to a halt to wait for his two friends who were struggling to keep up. He was barely panting as he was going on pure adrenaline. He needed to make it to the boat house soon.

"We're moving as fast as we can, Harry!" Hermione replied, running behind Ron. "Why don't you just go ahead? You'll make it there sooner!"

That was true. They were still far behind. When Harry realized what was happening, he gave his friends a brief explination and took off running. His speed hadn't faltered once. He had to get there. He had to make sure his father was okay.

Harry sucked in a deep breath and shouted back, "I will!" With that, he disappeared out of their view. The young wizard dashed in the direction of the boat house. He felt relieved when the old structure had come into view.

Harry hurried down the zig-zagged path, stumbling as he was becoming more and more tired. But he was going to reach his father, no matter what. He swatted his long hair out of his face, but it insisted on clinging to his forehead with sweat.

He rounded the corner and heard a conversation.

"Severus," Voldemort's silky, malice filled voice rang through the air, "you have been a good and faithful severant, but only I can live."

Harry's heart frozed._ No_.

"My Lord-"

He heard the sickening slice, shortly followed by "Nagini, kill." Harry wouldn't stand for this.

He rushed through the door, wand raised, and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand came out of his hand and flew onto the floor near Harry's foot. He stepped on it.

The dark wizard's eyes widened in surprise for a second, and Nagini had refrained from harming Snape upon Harry's arrival. She was coiled up tightly near the Dark Lord's feet, ready to Apparate away if needed be.

"Well," Voldemort hissed, "look, Severus. Harry Potter's come to your rescuse. Suspicious, indeed."

Harry could tell his mind was working on an escape route. He watched him cooly, careful not to move his foot from the wand trapped beneath it. But in one instant, Harry heard was he thought he'd prevented.

"I gave you a job, Nagini. Kill." In an instant the snake had lunged at Snape.

Harry shouted, "No!" and rushed forward, screaming hexes at the snake. He acted on an impulse, and he shouldn't have.

Voldemort has his wand back with a mutter of a wandless spell and was gone with the snake.

Harry was down on his knees next to his father. He held his hand to the wound, trying deseperately to presevre his life. "Father," the young wizard said.

Slowly, Snape turned his head.

"Dad," a tear escaped Harry's eye, "I'm so sorry. I was stupid. I-" A sob cut him off.

Snape's hoarse voice comforted him, "I forgive you."

"I love y-you, father," Harry choked out. Tears ran down his face as he looked at Severus.

He nodded. "I love you, too, Harry." With one final, strangled breath, the life slipped from him father's eyes.

As Ron and Hermione entered the boat house, the sight shocked them. They quickly rushed over to their friend. He looked up between the two of them.

"I'm going to end it today," Harry was able to say between sobs. "I'm going to kill him once and for all."

Fin.

A/n: this is a little long (for a drabble) but DON'T CURR~ why but i used the movie version. that one seemed easier to write too.

& in reply to LeviosaRune: I know. But these are drabbles. Normally, drabbles don't go over 100 words. The story alone was 203 words. & don't worry about that kitten, it's in a better place now~


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: this is going to be reely short ok ok

Disclaimer: I hold no claim over Harry Potter & his unviverse.

Comfortable

Harry and Professor Snape's relationship was anything but normal. But it was comfortable. It was as if they made an agreement, as time went on, to put aside their differences. Or maybe, it was just the fact that they had grown used to being around one another.

Actually, as Harry thought about it, they didn't mind the other's presence.

"Snape," Harry had said, "I think we're actually getting along." He shot his father a shocked glance. Snape had taken his eyes off the Daily Prophet and rested them on the boy sitting across from him.

He evaluated the scene and situation for a moment. "It seems we are, Potter," he mumble with disinterest and returned to his reading.

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Father," he started, daring to acknowledge that fact that Snape really _was_ his father. He had never refered to Snape as "father" before. Thus, he got the desired affect. Snape's eyes snapped to his, wide with surprise. Harry took this as a sign that he had the man's complete attention and continued, "you're acting as if this in nothing. But it's a big deal. Just a few months ago, we were always at each other's throats, and now we can sit in a room together and actually enjoy it." Severus' gaze became unreadable.

What Potter had said was true. It was a major improvement. "I supposed you're right, _Harry_," Snape mused, putting extra emphisis on his son's name. "It's rather comfortable now." Harry almost-_almost-_-gave him a smile.

Fin.

A/n: written on on my ipod~ i thought about changing the name of this ch. to improvement but then was like no. anyways review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have post limit & this came to mind so yeah lets go c:

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the copyrighted title Harry Potter. Any familiar content within this _**fanfiction**_ (fanfiction because it's fake) belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I've made no profit in writing this story. It is simply my take on Severitus' Challenge.

Concerned

_Where was he? _Harry thought angrily, pacing back and forth in the dungeon hall way. The first time that he had gotten to detention early, Snape had been late. You think that when a Professor, assigned him a detention, on Halloween, nonetheless, for something as stupid as not completing his homework, he would show up on time.

Then, a thought struck the younger wizard. What if his Professor had a _meeting_? What if Voldemort had found out he was a traitor?

Anxiously, he began to walk back to where the hall way began. Maybe he would run into the Potions Master?

The further he got down the hall way, the more worried he became. As he realized that he was not going to find his father in the corridor leading to the dungeons, he began to chew on his nails. Fear for his Professor kept him searching.

He prayed that when he would return to the classroom were Snape taught, the man would be there, an irritable expression on his face at finding out Harry was late.

Upon arriving at the door where Harry waited at before he began the search for Snape, he found nobody there. Knocking, he found nobody inside.

The teen sighed at leaned his back on the door. He began to slide down to the floor and burried his face in his hands. _Where is he?!_

Harry wasn't sure how long he sat there until he heard the familiar sound of boots clicking on the floor. He looked up in surprise and smiled just a bit when he realized that the figure towering above him was his father. But his relief faded as he remember how worried he had been over the man's breif disapprearance. Then, he burst out, "Where were you?! I was looking everywhere and couldn't find you! I was worried!" Before Snape could answer his son, Harry began to question him. "Where were you? Why did you take so long? Did you have a meeting? I thought Voldemort had ki-"

Snape cut him of, "Enough, Potter. I'm fine, as you can see." He watched as Harry closed his mouth and stare at him. waiting for an explination. "I was with the Headmaster. We had something to discuss."

"Oh," was all that Harry said. He calmed down and walked into the potions classroom, ready to serve his detention.

a/n: I wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school... I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy...

LMFAO EXCUSE ME. SHE DOESN'T EVEN GO HERE.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The Oreo commercials on ABC Family during the Harry Potter movies inspired this~

Disclaimer: I hold no claim over Harry Potter and his universe. I wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school... I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy...

Yeah, a Mean Girls refference. Don't curr.

* * *

Broken Bones

"Harry," his father said. Something in his voice caught the five year-old's attention. Something about it told him Severus expected him to listen carefully and do as told. Maybe it was urgency, maybe desperation. "I'm having a few," the man paused, unsure of what to call them, but he went with," colleagues over this evening. I need you to stay in your room and be quiet. Understood?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir." He mockingly saluted to his father, putting a small, amused smile on the man's face.

"Thank you," he said before turning on his heel and stalking away, robes billowing out behind him.

Harry was left to wonder why he must stay up in his room. His room wasn't boring or unpleasent in anyway, but the boy didn't want to be shut up in it. He, being merely five years-old, would prefer to be wandering about Snape Manor or the property on which it resided. Sure, Harry's room was full of toys he could amuse himself with, but after a while, they weren't fun anymore. His attention span wasn't very long, thus making it hard to stay in his room with silly toys that just didn't seem to be as entertaining as when Harry first got them.

But walking around the manor was a different story. He could never explore it enough. There were so many placed he hasn't seen yet, places he wasn't allowed to go. The dungeons of the manor were off limits, but with his father occupied with people in the house, Harry was sure he could slip down there for a while. Or he could go up stairs. He hadn't been past the second floor of the four-story house (not including the attic).

The grandfather clock at the end of the hall snapped him back into reality as the chimes went off, indicating that the time was seven o' clock. At the realization, Harry bolted to his room, careful to close the door quietly.

As he sat down on the bed, he became curious as to who is was that his father had invited over. Harry had already met everybody Severus worked with. He met Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Lupin, Hagrid, and even Filch. Who could possibly be over that his father didn't want him to see?

When he got up from where he sat on his bed, he tripped and fell to the ground. In an attempt to catch himself, his hand bent backwards when he hit the ground. As this happened, he heard a crack and pain shot through his arm. Tears started to fall down his face as he held his hand close, trying to muffle his sobs by resting his head on his knee.

Maybe his father was right. He really needed to pick up after himself and clean his room.

But it was too late now. Now, he had to find the man.

Harry tried to suck it up and stop crying. He wasn't crying as hard, but he was still wimpering. The boy stood up and proceeded to his door.

The hallway was dark. And cold. Harry shivered and held back a sob. He held his hand closer to him, wincing at the pain from moving it. He pushed on down the hallway, heading for the dining room. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that his father was there. And if he wasn't he was probably in the kitchen yelling at house elves.

Upon reaching the door that lead into the dining area, he heard his father's voice. It was raised, and he was shouting. Harry plucked up all his courage and pushed the door open, slightly flinching since his arm was removed from supporing his injured hand, causing it to dangle for a moment.

Then, he looked at his father, whose face was previously contorted with rage. Now, his features had slackened into a look of concern and worry at the tear-stained face of his son.

"Daddy," Harry said before violent sobs racked his body. In an instant, Severus was at the boy's side, leading him into the kitchen. "My h-hand. I f-fell on it an-and now it hur-hurts."

His father shook his head. "Shh, Harry." He awkwardly rubbed the boy's back. "I'll get you a potion that'll make it better. Come with me."

When his father led him out of the kitchen and back into the dining area, he caught the faces of the geust. They didn't look friendly at all. Most looked shocked, and they whispered among themselves, making it obvious by the looks they shot at the pair, that they were talking about them.

A few faces distinctly stood out. One was a man with long blond hair. Another was a man, also, who was rather hair and resemble a dog. At the dirty looks they all shot him he turned away.

Once out of ear shot-and not to metion, Harry was finally in the lower parts of the manor-he asked, "Father, who are those people?"

Severus shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Harry." Then he handed the child a vial full of a blue-ish liquid. "Drink it."

Harry emptied the contents into his mouth and swallowed. The pain from the injury began to eb away, and the bone started to mend. "Thank you, Dad."

He nodded and mumbled, "You're welcome. Next time, clean up your room."

* * *

A/N: Done.

This is long but dont curr.

Review.


End file.
